love_livefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Binetsu Kara Mystery
Binetsu Kara Mystery '( 微熱からMystery Tradução. Mistério Da febre ligeira'' ) é uma canção de de Lily White segundo single, Lily White é uma sub-unit em μ’s, o grupo é composto por Sonoda Umi, Hoshizora Rin, e Toujou Nozomi. A canção foi escrita por Hata Aki, composta e arranjada por Sasaki Hiroshi. Track Listing '''Regular Edition (LACM-14101) 'CD' # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # Video PV by Lantis = center|400 px Audio :Não funciona no iPad, ou qualquer meio que não suporta o formato de Áudio .ogg Single= |-| Radio Drama= Letra Rōmaji= Kotoshi no natsu no nioi itsumo to wa chigau mitai Kotoshi no natsu no nioi himitsu ni you kaori Ima no watashi ga (ima no watashi ga) sukoshi otona ni (naritai toki wa) Anata no koe ga (anata no koe ga) kikoeta toki nano Dakara...furimuite Tsugi ni hajimaru yume wa nan deshou? Shiranai setsunasa no yokan Kowai kedo nigetakunai no binetsu kara Mystery Fui ni hajimaru yume wa nan deshou? Shiranai tokimeki no yokan Anata kara oshiete motto (guuzen? Soretomo...) Hitori ja nani mo dekinai Kotoshi no natsu ni yureru kamigata mo kaete miru? Kotoshi no natsu ni yureru mizugi wa terechau no Itsumo watashi wa (itsumo watashi wa) atsui shisen de (hazukashii kedo) Anata o miteru (anata o miteru) kidzuite kurenai Hayaku...furimuite Tsuyoi hizashi ni yakare nagara mo Yappari okubyouna jibun Tsurai no wa yasashii taido hatsukoi wa Mystery Amai hizashi ni yakare nagara mo Ienai okubyouna jibun Anata e no onegai motto (doki doki sasetai) Watashi ni koi o kudasai Hayaku...furimuite (hitomi kara) Koboresou (itoshisa ga) Tsugi ni hajimaru yume wa nan deshou? Shiranai setsunasa no yokan Kowai kedo nigetakunai no binetsu kara Mystery Fui ni hajimaru yume wa nan deshou? Shiranai tokimeki no yokan Anata kara oshiete motto (guuzen? soretomo…) Hitori ja nani mo dekinai |-| Kanji= 今年の夏の匂い　いつもとは違うみたい 今年の夏の匂い　秘密に酔う香り いまの私が(いまの私が)少し大人に(なりたい時は) あなたの声が(あなたの声が)聞こえた時なの だから…振り向いて 次に始まる夢はなんでしょう? 知らない切なさの予感 こわいけど逃げたくないの　微熱からMystery 不意に始まる夢はなんでしょう? 知らないときめきの予感 あなたから教えてもっと(偶然?　それとも…) ひとりじゃなんにもできない 今年の夏に揺れる　髪型も変えてみる? 今年の夏に揺れる　水着は照れちゃうの いつも私は(いつも私は)熱い視線で(恥ずかしいけど) あなたを見てる(あなたを見てる)気付いてくれない はやく…振り向いて 強い陽射しに灼かれながらも やっぱり臆病な自分 つらいのは優しい態度　初恋はMystery 甘い陽射しに灼かれながらも 言えない臆病な自分 あなたへのお願いもっと(どきどきさせたい) 私に恋をください はやく…振り向いて(瞳から) こぼれそう(愛しさが) 次に始まる夢はなんでしょう? 知らない切なさの予感 こわいけど逃げたくないの　微熱からMystery 不意に始まる夢はなんでしょう? 知らないときめきの予感 あなたから教えてもっと(偶然?　それとも…) ひとりじゃなんにもできない |-| Tradução= O verão desse ano tem um aroma diferente do usual O verão desse ano está escondendo um aroma intoxicante Eu queria poder ser mais madura agora mesmo Eu me sinto dessa forma desde a primeira vez que ouvi sua voz Então vire... Qual será meu próximo sonho? Uma premonição de um sofrimento desconhecido É assustador, mas eu não quero fugir... essa febre é um mistério O que é esse novo e súbito sonho? Uma premonição de uma animação desconhecida Eu quero saber mais de você (É coincidência? Ou...) Eu não consigo fazer nada sozinha! Balançando o verão desse ano, pensei em mudar o meu cabelo Balançando o verão desse ano, eu corei quando vesti meu biquíni Sempre te olhando apaixonadamente, é vergonhoso Por que você não nota meu olhar Se vire rápido Em baixo dos escaldantes raios de sol Eu sou mesmo muito tímida Mas sua gentileza machuca... meu primeiro amor é um mistério Em baixo dos doces raios de sol Eu sou muito tímida pra falar Tenho um pedido pra você (Eu quero que meu coração bata mais forte) Por favor se apaixone comigo Rápido e se vire... (Me olhe) Esse amor está transbordando Qual será meu próximo sonho? Uma premonição de um sofrimento desconhecido É assustador, mas eu não quero fugir... essa febre é um mistério O que é esse novo e súbito sonho? Uma premonição de uma animação desconhecida Eu quero saber mais de você (É coincidência? Ou...) Eu não consigo fazer nada sozinha! Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Love Live! Categoria:μ’s Categoria:Músicas μ's Categoria:Lily White